


Bathroom Bash

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Rubbing, Takes place in the bathroom, makingout, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Sebastian beckons the younger man from behind a wall? (I suck at summarys just read the fic)





	Bathroom Bash

"Joseph," Sebastian calls out. Joseph shifts his eyes, noticing the older mans figure in the corner of his eyes. "Hey Joseph..!" He says even louder this time, thinking the younger man doesn't already see him.

He turns his head, and looks directly at Sebastian. "Yeah?"

'Come here,' he mouths, trying to not be spotted by anyone else. Joseph ignores his request and turns back round. "Joseph."

Kidman lifts her head from her desk. "Is that Sebastian?" She asks, turning her head. Sebastian notices and quickly darts in the other direction. "What's up with him?"

"No clue..." Joseph shrugs, he notices Sebastian peek from the corner of another wall.

"Sebastian what're you doing?" Kidman asks, fiddling with a pen in hand. Sebastian quickly goes back out of sight. "Let me go see what he's up to..." Joseph stops Kidman quickly.

"I've got this..." He says surely, but in his head he's not really sure he can handle whatever Sebastian's going through. He nods before heading off, slowly making his way toward the wall Sebastian is hiding behind. "Seb...astian!" He yelps, a tight grip catches him quickly, yanking him into the washroom.

"Keep quiet. Why didn't you come the first time I called you." Sebastian growls, eyebrows furrowing. Josep shrugs and yanks away from Sebastian's grip.

"What do you want?" He asks, adjusting his glasses. Sebastian stays silent, and bites onto his lower lip. He brings Joseph's hand down to his hard on and Joseph raises a brow. "Again? What were you thinking about this time?"

"You.. What else you idiot?" Sebastian growls, slamming Joseph against the pale wall. "Let's fuck... Come on..." He purrs, bucking his hips against the younger man. "Come on..."

"You realize we're at work, right?" Joseph says, hand sliding to Sebastian's back. Sebastian notices his arm, and moves his head on top of his shoulder, watching where the hand will go next.

When Joseph keeps his hand stills Sebastian lets out a grunt. "What'd you think I was going to do?"

"What else..."

"You want it that bad?" The younger man whispers. "Too bad we're at work..." He nips at Sebastian's ear.

"Fuck seriously?" Sebastian moans. He rubs himself against Joseph again. "Fuck me.. Come on.."

"Sebastian..." Joseph mumbles, "Lean against the door... I don't want anyone coming in..." The older man obeys, leaning his back against the wooden door, palms holding it back in case.

When Joseph approaches, the space between the two vanishes. "I still won't do it here..." Joseph teases, lips hot and wet against Sebastian's tanned neck.

"You brat..."

"I know..." And with that, Joseph slams his lips against Sebastian's. Soon enough both of their teeth are clacking next to each other. Sebastian slips tongue in which catches Joseph by surprise. 

"F...f..fuck..." Sebastian pants midway, before indulging back into the kiss. Sebastian bucks his hips up, erection grinding against the one growing in Joseph's pants.

Joseph slides a leg between Sebastian, and grinds his erection with his leg. Sebastian pulls out of the kiss, gasping for air and groaning.

Sebastian slams his lips back onto his lovers, and moves backwards, almost making the younger man stumble back. He catches his balance and roughly slams Sebastian against the door.

He pulls out of the wet kiss to make sure his lover is okay. "Did I hurt you?"

"No... but fuck you act as if the whole office is deaf..." Sebastian mumbles annoyed.

"Sorry." Joseph grins, he the nuzzles his nose against the older mans neck, and trails his lips up and sinking his teeth lightly onto Sebastian's lips. "Ow..."

"But that hurts?" Joseph questions.

"Obviously...."

"Don't worry... I'll be making you feel good soon.."

"How soon...?" Sebastian asks.

"Real soon..." He smirks, and slides his hand down but he freezes when the door opens halfway but is held back mostly due to Sebastian's weight. "Shit..." He whispers.

"Joseph...? Sebastian?" The voice is familiar, Kidman. "You guys in there? What the hell..you're not fighting or anything right?"

"It's just me!" Sebastian calls. "Why the hell are you trying to get in...?"

"Why the hell is the door jammed? Where's Joseph? I swear I saw him follow you." Sebastian turns his head noticing the younger man slithering out a window. Sebastian silently curses Joseph's name, knowing he'll have to relieve himself after Kidman leaves.

"Hey Kidman, I'm over here!" He can hear Joseph shout. Christ he was a fast runner..

He can hear Kidman's heels become lower and lower, once the sound is completely gone he exhales and walks into a stall. "Jesus..." He laughs, hand over his face.

"What's Sebastian problem?" Kidman asks, brow furrowed. 

"He ate chili." Is all Joseph manages before bursting out into laughter. 

Kidman shakes her head with a grin. "That'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from my younger years. I fixed a few words around but let me know if there are any grammar errors. I wrote this in 2015? 
> 
> -J


End file.
